Prince Ali
Prince Ali '''is a song from Disney's 1992 movie; Aladdin. Genie performs the song as he introduces the city of Agrabah to Aladdin's royal alter-ego, Prince Ali Ababwa. During the song, Genie imitates a Thanksgiving Parade commentator. There would later be a reprise in which Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) exposes and banishes Aladdin in his moment of triumph. Lyrics '''Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels (Genie, as Harry: Don't they look lovely, June?) Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three (Genie, as June: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers) Genie: When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, Chorus: It's a world-class menagerie Genie: Prince Ali! Handsome is he, (Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring.) Ali Ababwa (Never ordinary, never boring.) That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) Weak at the knee! (Just plain impresses.) Well, get on out in that square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder.) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder.) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Guards: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him They bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! Reprise (Aladdin version) Jafar: Prince Ali Yes, it is he But not as you know him! Read my lips And come to grips With the reality Yes, meet a blast from your past, Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali! Iago: Or should we say Aladdin? Jasmine: Ali? Aladdin: Jasmine, I-I tried to tell you. I'm just a... Jafar: So Ali Turns out to be Merely Aladdin! Just a con Need I go on? Take it from me His personality flaws, Give me adequate cause, To send him packing on a one-way trip So his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen! The venue chosen! It's the ends of the earth! Whoopee! So long! Iago: Goodbye, See ya! Jafar: Ex-Prince, Ali! Aladdin (2019) version Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a brand new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! You're gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Show some respect Boy, Genuflect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Friday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali speech Fellas, he's got? Chorus: He's got seventy-five golden camels Speech Genie: Uh-huh. Now the ladies. What you got? Chorus: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Speech Genie: Uh-huh, uh-Huh, uh-huh When it comes to exotic-type mammals speech Everybody, help me out! Chorus: '''Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie '''Genie: '''Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa '''Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring Never ordinary, never boring Genie: That physique! How can I speak? Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses. Genie: Weak at the knee, you yummy boy! Well, get on out in that square Women: He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder. Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! Oops. Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses. Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. Genie: He's got the monkeys, a bunch of monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got 10'000 servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him They bow to his whim love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Prince Aaaa... Genie: speech We waitin' for you! We're not going till you go! You can do it! There it is! All: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was hot, where is she? And that, good people, is why, he got all cute and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore (Genie: For real!?) With his bears and lions A brass band and more (Genie: What?) With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! Videos Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Villain Songs